Monster
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: One-shot, dark, Halloween story that has a song near the end. Yami can't control the anger within him and fears he is a monster. Tea...doesn't think so. Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR MONSTER BY SKILLET.**

**This is kind of a dark, Halloween, revolutionshipping, songfic to "Monster" (odd combination lol). Yami and Yugi have separate bodies in this. For anyone who's seen Ghostrider, you'll recognize what Yami does. The song is closer to the end.**

It was Halloween night in Domino City, and one could tell by simply looking at the various buildings and neighborhoods. They were all decorated in spider webs, ghosts, skeletons, and pumpkins while hay carriages rolled contentedly down the street, carting groups of sugar-ready children. To accent it all, the sky was blanketed in a veil of black illuminated only by the piercing light of the full moon.

The gang, including Tea Gardner, Yugi Mutou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Yami, had nothing to do this particular Halloween, so they decided to chaperone some kids on their trick-or-treat rounds in order to get in some community service hours needed to graduate. It was the perfect plan—Yugi, Joey, and Tristan got to pig out on candy….and Tea got to spend time with the former Pharaoh of Egypt.

Yami….even his self-given name, "dark", sent admiring shivers down her spine. Though he used to be shorter, he was now her height with a slim, muscled body, blonde-banged, red-tipped spiky black hair, striking black-rimmed blood eyes, and pale skin. His personality was reserved, standoffish, fierce….yet kind and sincere to those he cared about. And one…didn't DARE wrong those he cared about. To put it simply….Tea had a HUGE crush on him.

That night, the five teens gathered together, each dressed in some sort of Halloween-ish outfit. Yugi wore a Duel Monsters shirt with a picture of Dark Necrofear on it while Joey and Tristan had gone all out, wearing Frankenstein clothes and makeup. Tea wore a crimson, sleeveless top with a black, elegantly drawn spider on the front, a black skirt, and red and black striped knee socks. In spite of the fact that she looked extremely beautiful, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious around Yami.

He wore a similar outfit to his usual, a black tank top that showed off his toned arms and dark jeans. This time, however, he wore even more belts and studs than usual, giving him an intimidating, yet darkly handsome look. His hypnotic crimson eyes stood out even more than usual against his face which looked even paler beneath the pallid moonlight.

Yami looked over to Tea and gave his usual small smile, asking,

"I'm afraid I do not know much about this 'Halloween'. Will you help me?"

The brunette went bright red, realizing she'd been staring at him, and smilingly replied, "Of course. It's simple. All we have to do is walk these kids around the neighborhood so they can get candy from people."

The Pharaoh glanced around at the aforementioned kids. There were about seven of them—four boys and three girls. The boys were dressed as Spiderman, Darth Vader, a Power Ranger, and Jack Sparrow while the girls sported costumes of Tinker Bell, Rapunzel, and Cinderella.

Arching an ebony eyebrow, Yami inquired, "And they are dressed like this because why?"

Tea laughed, saying, "It's part of the fun. Relax, all we have to do is make sure they're safe while they trick-or-treat."

With that confusion more-or-less cleared up, the group of twelve set off through the town to begin Halloween. They passed countless houses decorated with an assortment of ghoulish items, and more than once, the children ran away from the doors with their candy, screaming joyously with happy fright. For the first three times this happened, Tea had to restrain Yami who was convinced that an axe murderer was after the children, seeing as they'd spied several along the way.

By the time they reached the final house, the kids had gotten sore feet and were eager to begin eating the candy they'd collected. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were already practically sick from eating their sweets along the way, so Tea announced it was time to head back. Unfortunately, the road back was not without its bumps.

They ran into Ushio, the punk that had been expelled from Domino High for excessive bullying. He and a two of his cronies were out and about, dressed as escaped convicts, which somehow seemed to foretell what they were destined to become. Joey growled while the others tensed as the scoundrels sauntered up, talking and grinning with evil intent.

"Hey, Mark," Ushio grinned, eyeing the nervous little kids. "You know what really bites about getting older?"

"No….what?" said the guy named Mark who looked none-too-bright.

"Not being able to get candy from old fools." The bully's expression twisted into a cruel smirk. "You know what's nice about it though?"

"Uh….no."

"Being tall enough to take the candy away from stupid little twerps like these!"

Ushio snatched the candy bag from the boy dressed as Darth Vader, knocking him roughly to the ground. The rest of the kids yelped in fright and huddled behind the glaring Joey and Tristan, while Yugi went to help the sniffling little Darth Vader. Tea on the other hand….was livid.

She stormed right up to Ushio and stood, staring right into his stubble-covered, hatefully grinning face.

"Are you really so pathetic that you'd steal candy from defenseless little kids? Look at you, where's your pride? Just when everyone thinks you can't sink any lower, you prove you can, you overgrown, thick-headed jerk!"

Ushio's thick-browed eyes narrowed and he roughly shoved the girl, knocking her into a telephone pole and making her cry out in pain.

"You watch your mouth, doll! I'd hate to have to mess up that pretty face of yours!"

That….was the last straw.

Yami, who'd previously been standing back and trying to control his temper, stalked forward. He stared piercingly into the bully's face, eyes like slits, and hissed,

"Apologize to Tea immediately and I MIGHT spare you."

Ushio laughed condescendingly, motioning for his cronies to join in.

"Oooh, I'm shakin' seeing as this is coming from a guy that used to be shorter than the girl over there! Get outta my face!" he raised his arm to strike again.

He never got the chance.

Yami's hand shot out, seizing Ushio's forearm in a vice-like grip. His face seemed to go even paler….and those eyes seemed even more like freshly drawn blood, gleaming beneath a sinisterly glowing Eye of Horus. He stared directly into his victim's eyes….and twisted his head to one side in an eerie manner. When he finally spoke…his voice was low and gravelly, dripping with the venom of a black widow.

"Ushio….your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent…" Yami growled, eye's still staring into the bully's soul. "Feel…their…PAIN…."

All of a sudden, Ushio's eyes grew wide with the most intense fear Tea had ever seen. He began to whimper softly and his whimpers slowly morphed into screams. His arm clutched by Yami began smoking, filling the air with the stench of burnt skin and cloth….but that didn't seem to be the cause of his screaming. His eyes….couldn't seem to leave the Pharaoh's…almost as if he were lost in a world of darkness, pain…and complete terror.

Feeling scared himself, Joey muttered, "Hey, Yugi we gotta stop this. NOW."

"Yami!" the spiky-haired boy cried, tugging at his dark side's arm. "It's all right, you can stop now!"

The Pharaoh didn't respond, gaze still burning into his victim.

"It's no use, he won't listen to me! What do we do?"

Finally snapping out of her stunned daze, Tea stepped forward. She took Yami's intent face between her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Please, Pharaoh…" she pleaded, tears welling into her eyes. She hated seeing him so angry…so full of hate. "No more….he gets it. Ushio's learned his lesson."

Somehow, the icy blue of Tea's eyes seemed to calm the burning red of Yami's. His harsh expression relaxed….then turned to complete shock as his hand's iron grip relaxed.

Snatching his arm away, Ushio and his cronies took off as fast as they could. Along the way, one of them shouted, "C'mon! We've gotta get away from that freak of nature! That MONSTER!"

Once the bullies were gone, all eyes turned to Yami. He looked shaken….confused…and slightly scared. Taking a few shaky steps backward, he stammered, "I-I'm sorry…." And ran away from the group.

Ignoring the calls of anyone he knew, the pharaoh continued to run, passing by countless people-packed houses, yard parties, and buildings. He had to get away…away from people…before the darkness took over again.

_The secret side of me I never let you see_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

_So stay away from me. The beast is ugly._

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._

_It's scratchin' on the walls, in the closet, in the halls…_

_It comes awake and I can't control it._

_Hidin' under the bed, in my body, in my head…_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end…_

Finally reaching a dank, dark ally, Yami pressed his back against the wall and slowly slid down to the hard, cold ground. His breathing was shaky, coming out in short, uncontrolled gasps….and his entire body was shivering. He looked at his pale hands, expecting to see ghastly claws…but met by the usual human fingers. Looking at his reflection in a puddle of water, however, the Pharaoh beheld his eyes….those blood-like orbs that constantly reminded him what he was….a creature of darkness.

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I…I…feel like a monster._

_I…I…feel like a monster._

Yami drew his knees up to his chest, burying his face in his shaking arm.

"I…c-can't…control it…" he whispered as tears fought to escape. The Pharaoh didn't let them fall though, fearing that they would appear as drops of blood rather than salty water.

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key…_

_I keep it caged, but I can't control it._

'_Cuz if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down._

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

_Make it end…_

Tea ran through the Domino City streets, worriedly searching for her missing friend. She'd sent the kids home with the boys….now she just had to find the Pharaoh. What had happened back there? He was so angry…then he looked so scared…so sad…She HAD to find him.

Catching sight of Ryo, the brunette ran up, hastily returning his friendly greeting and inquiring, "Ryo, I'm sorry, I'm kinda in a hurry. Did you see Yami run through here?"

The British boy thought for a moment. "Come to think of it, I saw him run down the street into one of those dark allies. He seemed terribly flustered…I do hope everything is all right."

"So do I…" Tea replied solemnly. She bade Ryo goodbye before taking off once again.

The girl made her way down the sidewalk, peering down every ally….until a heavy breathing sound brought her attention to the next one over from where she was standing. Tea quickened her pace….and froze when she finally found who she was looking for.

Yami sat on the frigid, unforgiving ground, head in his arms and trembling slightly. He looked so horribly different from his usual self….scared….confused…rather than his trademark confidence and wisdom.

"Yami…?" the brunette said cautiously, approaching his shivering form.

The Egyptian teen's head shot up and he leaped to his feet, scrambling back against a large dumpster.

"It's okay…it's me."

Yami nodded slowly….but looked no less anxious. It anything, he looked worse.

"Please, Tea…" he croaked. "Stay away…I'm a…monster."

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become. The nightmare's just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I…I…feel like a monster._

_I…I…feel like a monster._

"You're NOT a monster…" the blue-eyed beauty soothed, stepping closer and making her friend even more nervous. "You're someone who cares deeply about his friends…If anything….you may just want to work on the methods you use to protect us." Tea added that last part with a chuckle, but the Pharaoh still looked miserable.

Pressing a hand to his chest, he muttered, "I can feel it…this darkness….this terrible anger that's always been inside of me….I can't….control it…"

_It's hidin' in the dark. Its teeth are razor sharp._

_There's no escape for me. It wants my soul, it wants my heart._

_No one can hear me scream. Maybe it's just a dream…_

_Or maybe it's inside of me. Stop this monster!_

Tea stepped all the way up to him and placed her hand on his chest. Somehow, the coolness of her porcelain skin…seemed to calm his fiercely blazing heart.

"I'll help you…we'll fight it together…" she whispered. The girl then leaned in….and pressed her lips against the Pharaoh's.

Yami closed his eyes, relishing the warmth and wonderful sensation. She was so gentle…so pure….perhaps the light in HER heart….would be enough to combat the darkness in HIS heart. Yami's hands slid to her hips and he pressed her against the ally wall, sighing as her hands went to play with his hair. When they finally broke apart, they were both gasping to replenish their oxygen.

"So, you'll save me?" the Pharaoh inquired huskily, arms snaking around her slender waist. "You'll save me from this monster?"

Eyes half lidded, Tea breathed, "I will," and moaned as his lips crashed roughly against hers once again.

**I hope you liked it and please review :)! Please no flames. Sorry I didn't use all of the song. **

**I do not own yugioh, "monster", ghostrider, darth vader, jack sparrow, power rangers, tinker bell, rapunzel, or Cinderella.**


End file.
